


Irreplaceable

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Peter Hale, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Written for the prompt: Do you really think I could ever replace you?





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> The party rages on. Come and join us! [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

As Peter opened the door, the scent of salt and misery overwhelmed him, along with the steady thrum of a jack-rabbiting heartbeat coming from a suspiciously Stiles-shaped lump under a blanket on their sofa.  
  
“Stiles, I just got off the phone with a very angry Scott… Do you really think I could ever replace you?” 

Stiles looked up. Red rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks greeted Peter as he sat cautiously on the edge of the coffee table, like he was approaching a startled animal. Reaching a hand out, he placed a gentle palm on Stiles’ arm and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. Stiles burrowed down further, hiding his face. It took a few minutes of quiet comfort before there was a shaky voice from beneath the covers. 

“That woman, she was so close to you and you didn’t push her away… and then when you- when you grabbed her shoulder,” his breath hitched, “and leant into her…” More hot, salty, tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Oh, my darling,” Peter breathed, “you misunderstand. She had an earpiece in - it was business deal and I needed to speak directly to her boss as _she_ ,” his tone became scornful thinking of this ridiculous woman he’d had to deal with for a whole evening resulting in barely any payoff and a distraught lover, “wasn’t cooperating. There’s no one I could ever want more than you.” He yearned to hold Stiles close to him, wolf restless at having upset it’s mate, but was uncertain of his welcome. For the moment, at least, he’d have to content himself with the sole point of contact he’d been permitted so far.  

“But why would you want me?” Stiles whispered, shoulders quaking and hands coming up to hide his face.

“Look at me, Stiles, look.” Bloodshot, doe-eyes met his own. “How could I not want you?” He said softly. “You’re my mate, you’re the only one for me. No one comes close to you. I love you.” 

“But- but-”

“Hey, shh, shh. No buts, ok? You’re it for me.”

“…Promise?”

“Always.”


End file.
